Sri Lankan cricket team in Australia in 2007–08
The Sri Lanka cricket team toured Australia for four tour matches, two Test matches and the 2007-08 Commonwealth Bank Series from October 27, 2007 to March 7, 2008. Squad lists *Ben Hilfenhaus was added after Tait was withdrawn with an elbow injury. *Sujeewa de Silva was added as cover for Welegedara. Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 4/551 dec. (151 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 145* (249) Michael Hussey 133 (249) | wickets-team1-inns1 = M Muralitharan 2/170 (50 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 211 (81.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Marvan Atapattu 51 (183) Chamara Silva 40 (45) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Brett Lee 4/26 (17.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 300 (99.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Michael Vandort 82 (170) Mahela Jayawardene 49 (115) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Brett Lee 4/86 (27 overs) | result = won by an innings and 40 runs | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane| umpires = Tony Hill & Rudi Koertzen | motm = Brett Lee | report = Report | rain = | }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 5/542 dec. (139 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Phil Jaques 150 (237) Michael Hussey 132 (220)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Dilhara Fernando 2/134 (26 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 246 (81.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Mahela Jayawardene 104 (194) Kumar Sangakkara 57 (76)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Brett Lee 4/82 (23.2 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 2/210 dec. (46 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Phil Jaques 68 (95) Ricky Ponting 53* (102)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Lasith Malinga 1/61 (12 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 410 (104.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 192 (282) Marvan Atapattu 80 (164)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Brett Lee 4/87 (26.3 overs)| result = won by 96 runs| venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart| umpires = Aleem Dar & Rudi Koertzen| motm = Brett Lee| report = Scorecard| rain = | }} Commonwealth Bank Series Tour Matches Cricket Australia Chairman's XI | team2 = CA Chairman's XI | score-team1-inns1 = 368/6 dec. (96.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = ST Jayasuriya 154 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = AK Heal 3-50 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 409 (122.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = TC Plant 124 (322) | wickets-team2-inns1 = M Muralitharan 4-122 (44 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 125/3 (36 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = DPMD Jayawardene 52 (73) | wickets-team1-inns2 = ML Lewis 2-17 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Adelaide Oval, Australia | umpires = Andy Collins and Andrew Willoughby | motm = | report = (scorecard) | rain = | }} Queensland | team2 = Queensland | score-team1-inns1 = 210/9 dec. (63.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = HAPW Jayawardene 58 (130) | wickets-team1-inns1 = AA Noffke 5-36 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 295 (79.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = AJ Bichel 125 (168) | wickets-team2-inns1 = MF Maharoof 3-72 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 226 (73.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = WPUJC Vaas 84 (76) | wickets-team1-inns2 = AA Noffke 3-21 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 142/6 (37.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = CT Perren 62* (74) | wickets-team2-inns2 = MF Maharoof 3-33 (9 overs) | result = Queensland won by 4 wickets | venue = Allan Border Field, Brisbane, Australia | umpires = Andrew Curran and Norm McNamara | motm = AA Noffke | report = (scorecard) | rain = | }} Prime Minister's XI | runs1 = AA Noffke 30 (54) | wickets1 = SL Malinga 3-33 (9 overs) | runs2 = TM Dilshan 75* (83) | wickets2 = CL White 2-24 (6 overs) | result = won by 4 wickets | report = (scorecard) | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra, Australia | umpires = Tim Laycock and Yohan Ramasundra | motm = SL Malinga | rain = }} Tasmania | score1 = 183/9 (47.4 overs) | score2 = 184/3 (36.1 overs) | team2 = Tasmania | runs1 = DPMD Jayawardene 51 (59) | wickets1 = BG Drew 5-36 (10 overs) | runs2 = TD Paine 54 (76) | wickets2 = KMDN Kulasekara 2-27 (6 overs) | result = Tasmania won by 7 wickets | report = (scorecard) | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart, Australia | umpires = Brian Muir and Greg Luck | motm = | rain = }} Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of Australia